


Until The Day Comes

by sugarpixi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: The previous night came back in flashes when he saw her sleeping figure. Since one fateful day Reno and Elena fell into a pattern triggered by stressful work days and periods of seriously emotional highs or lows. He looks over her sleeping figure, piecing together their night as well as his feelings and where he stands with Elena.
Relationships: Elena & Reno (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Until The Day Comes

Disclaimers: I don't own FFVII Squenix does 

Until The Day Comes

Head throbbing, mouth dry, a little nauseous... What the fuck happened last night? Reno wondered putting a hand over his head, stretching his body and shifting a little in his bed. His ears twitched as they heard a noise-- a sigh and he shivered when he felt something warm and soft move against him. His eyes opened wide, slowly shifting to the corner to glance over at the source. From the white sheets peeked fine strands of blonde like straw. 

“Oh man....” Reno grumbled, sitting up slowly to make sure she didn't wake up. 

He looked around the room and noticed that they had somehow made it back to his place. But what happened that night.? He looked at Elena's sweet sleeping face. Even when she was being fierce she had a softness she couldn't seem to cast away. It is a nice face to look at, he had to admit. Not bad to wake up to at all. It made him feel a little better through the throbbing of his head. 

As he watched her evenly breathing, the events of the previous nights slowly started flooding back in broken and blurred segments. 

It was a particularly easy day. At least it started that way. They took on simple tasks such as rescuing cats from trees but somehow later escalated to more serious matters like evicting families from their home. When on duty, Elena had it together but at the end of the day, she had her own personal feelings and beliefs and they certainly didn't always align with the job. 

So at day's end the the unit went to the bar to unwind. Per usual, Rude was drinking responsibly. Elena, not so much. 

“I just need something, boss!” Elena chimed, hopping onto a bar stool. 

Even the bartender looked surprised. She typically avoided the alcohol, purchased a bottle of water and occasionally suggested drinking the mixers like juice. 

After some thought the bartender got to work and made a pretty blue concoction and placed it in front of the blonde.

“A Blue Motorcycle, miss.” 

Reno, half way into drinking his beer stopped and set the bottle down. 

“Might wanna rethink even taking a sip of THAT drink.” Reno suggested. 

Reno looked over at Rude as if asking for back up. But he remained silent and instead took another swig of his drink.

“Who cares what you have to say!? Nyeh!” Elena sassed and took a sip. 

Her lips puckered and her eyes squeezed shut. Regret was felt immediately. Reno snorted into his beer. 

“Jerk.” the blonde retorted, prodding the drink away with a finger. 

“Yo, boss! Give the lady a Long Island Iced Tea!” 

“Classy.” Rude finally spoke up while their junior squinted. 

“The ladies love it!” Reno shrugged. 

“When you say that... I don't know...” Elena muttered. The sound of iced tea sounded so tame compared to other drinks she has heard of. She could at least have a point of reference for it. She hoped... 

Soon Elena found herself staring at an amber drink with pretty orange peel furnishings. She scrutinized the drink some more, slowly turning the cup and observing from all the angles. The candy striped straw the bartender placed in the cup teased her every step of the way. With a resigned sigh, she closed her eyes and placed the straw between her lips and inhaled.

“Oh!” Elena exclaimed, her eyes widening, placing a hand over her heart. She didn't really know what to expect but she wasn't expecting the experience to be that delightful... or as refreshing as it was! 

Three and a half glasses for Elena later... 

“...And fuckin' Joe canceled on me! He didden eben gimme a heads up! Asshole!” 

“Screw that guy!” Reno yelled, reaching his 'happy' point at fifteen bottles of beer. 

So there's a Joe this time? Sounds like some loser, Reno thought in the haze of his mind. Elena has taken to complaining about her failed romantic encounters, which she started as a distraction from her much bigger romantic issue, until tonight completely sober. It was already annoying to hear some of the details she selectively chose to tell in her sobriety. But now... Well,maybe she'd say something interesting for once—After a long session of complaining and some lewds later, Reno found out that perhaps it was better to hear her candy coated stories. He felt particularly annoyed. But he was waiting for that specific name... Then he knew she was really on her shit. 

“Today w-was rough... but.. Tseng... I th-ink... I think he'll be prod....uuu.... Tseng!!” 

Just as the name was mentioned Rude got up and pushed his stool in place. 

“I think you got this handled, right Reno?” Rude said and walked away. 

“You--”Reno began but Rude made his way out of the bar fairly quickly. Reno turned his head stiffly to look at the blubbering Elena. He sucked his cheeks in as he thought of what to say to her. As he thought of what could be the proper approach she grew annoying by the second. Reno put a hand on Elena's head, getting her attention. She looked at him, her eyes half shut, struggling to focus and shiny with the threat of oncoming tears. 

“Yo, listen to me--” He began, tilting her chin up. But he was interrupted when she suddenly pulled him to her and their faces crashed against each other. He tasted the blood when she deepened the kiss, and he wondered whose it was. Hers? His? Both of theirs mixing with their saliva? That's kinda hot, actually he thought and it brought him briefly to their very first counter, in one of the bathroom stalls in the men's restroom. It was a sporadic experience that would have been against everything Elena stood for and yet it happened and it didn't seem impossible at all now that it has. On top of it all she was sober then. 

The only thing Reno could recall was that perhaps things escalated. It wasn't just their lips moving against one another after a time. Maybe they also decided at one point to share a stool. Reno didn't remember any kind of confrontation at all and assumed that maybe the bartender was kind enough to get them a cab and they continued until then all the way to his place which he managed to give the address for between the groping and kissing. 

Reno grunted and grasped his forehead. So that was it... they screwed all night. He looked around and noticed some of his beer bottles laying haphazardly around. It looks like they drank even more... whether that was before, after or in between he was not sure. He could imagine Elena taking a sip and making a face, but continuing to drink anyway as she shrugged. He wouldn't be surprised if any of them threw up at some point and time. 

“Uhn....” Elena mumbled, tossing around again, “R.. Reno?”

The sound of her soft, hoarse voice traveled through his ear and down his spine, dropping into his belly. She could tell she was with him? He gulped. She hadn't shove him off or get up and started throwing whatever she could reach yet. She must be that worn out! Still, he had to prepare him self. She hits really hard.

“What happened... last night?”

Elena asked, rolling onto her back and looking at the ceiling. She put a hand over her head. 

“I feel awful!” she whined, her voice cracking.

Reno remained silent, allowing Elena to process the situation on her own. She looked down and rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. 

“Did we just... “ she trailed off, “Never mind.” 

“At least you're safe.” Reno shrugged.

“At the cost of my dignity!” Elena snapped. 

“Well, if your dignity is worth that much, I'll make sure to just leave your cryin' ass at the bar!” Reno fired back. 

Then under his breath he added, “Not like this is the first time we...”

Elena reached over and pinched his side. “I heard that last part!” 

She turned away from him and pouted leaving Reno back to just looking at her very yellow hair.  
It's been a while now and Elena has been on many missions with him and Rude. Yet she maintained an innocence and naivete that was not shaken, even by their steamy encounters. Elena was such a wholesome girl and that never ceased to amaze the redhead.

If he had to be honest, it was that same nature that lured those trash guys to her. Those dating apps were stupid. But working the same job, it was understandable why it would be hard to find someone. Elena became a turk because of her admiration for her older sister, but she had other aspirations that just conflicted with the lifestyle. She was especially at first very clumsy and the work didn't come as natural like with her sister but she was hardly incompetent. Still with her romantic nature, it was still a wonder how far her admiration affected her ambition. Tseng must have been a plus. 

Reno tensed at the thought of Tseng. Besides her sister, Tseng was her next most admired person. Admired...? More like adored. On one hand, Reno could understand. After all, he too held a deep level of respect for his superior. On the other hand... Tseng? Reno may be a scumbag, but Tseng was something else entirely when it came to romance. If her persistence were to somehow award her with what she wanted... She may be in for a bigger disappointment. For being everything that she may ever dreamed of, there were definitely things he would not be able to provide her. 

“Yo, Elena.” Reno said quietly, a little reluctantly. 

“What?” Elena asked, back still turned to him. Her voice however had lost all the sass a while back. 

“I was thinkin' my head hurts. Sounds like yours do too. Did ya wanna go get some noodles? I know a place that's close by.” 

At the mention of food she sat up and turned to him. When she remembered that she was naked she pulled the sheets closer to her. 

“I... I would like that...” Elena stammered, looking away as she felt the heat creep on her face. 

“Go get dressed, I'll wait on you.” Reno replied. He got up and grabbed one of his clean white button ups, wrinkly, un-ironed and like all the others over-sized on his frame and stepped out. He took out a cigarette and lit it, leaning against his door. 

Reno decided it felt nice to be with Elena. Even if it's just like this. He would be there for her, as a team mate, and whatever this was. He would be there for her through all these other guys who he may be sharing the same experience or not... If she managed to somehow get involved with Tseng, her idol and have everything she ever believed about him shattered, he would be there to pick up the pieces. He would be there until she got everything she deserved. 

A/N: Another four page story! I enjoyed writing this and it came just a little easier than the last one. But this is definitely a softer Reno. Soft Scumbag Reno!! Because he's not all that rough and tough! Playing with his and Elena's dynamics is so fun because the last place Elena would like to find herself is with Reno. But I think they can have a very supportive and “fun” dynamic. I think in general the Turks are fun. Anywho throw me some kudos or hit me up with some comments!


End file.
